


Thank you very much

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Cute, Donald Duck is a hero, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Arianne Konnery moves to a new school in Duckburg, where she meets Donald Duck.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Thank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Here is a short fanfic I wrote today about Donald Duck and Kay K. It is set in alternate universe where they meet for the first time in childhood. Here, Donald is 15 while Arianne is 10.
> 
> A little warning:
> 
> This fanfic includes bullying and anti-German sentiment.

Thank you

-Hey, German bitch! So you are very rich, having stolen money from my family huh?-A short, chubby 15 years old pig screamed while approaching a 10 year old duck girl with black bob hair and a purple headband.

-Nein, nein, Herr Peter-the girl could feel tears flowing and dropping on her beak-I am not German, I am Swiss. My family did not harm your family, I swear. Let me go.  
The pig walked towards her and grabbed her by her purple top before giving her an angry glare.  
-Shut up. I know who you Germans are up to, my grandma was killed in Auschwitz and you had the guts to talkt o me? Maybe instead of Bible you read Mein…  
-No-she yelled frantically-I just wanted to be friends, please, I….  
-H-hey, Peter. W-what's your p-problem?

Upon hearing a semi-intelligible voice a pig dropped the Swiss classmate and turned around. A short 15 years old drake dressed in blue sailor outfit walked towards him and gave him serious look.  
-None of your business Donald-Peter, because that was the pig’s name-This German worm dared to talk to me-he spat-Probably she wanted to partition my home and…  
-S-shut up. Why are you b-bullying t-this girl because of her d-descent. You are no b-better than Hi…  
-Don’t-Say-That-Name-Peter muttered angrily.  
-F-fine. But you promise to l-leave h-her alone-here Donald looked sternly at his friend-U-Understand?  
The pig seemed to hesitate, but eventually said-Fine. I will.  
He was about to leave when Donald grabbed his arm and made him turn back around.  
-One more t-thing. Apologise to her.  
-Or what? I am not gonna….  
-Should I break your f-fingers? Apologise.  
This suggestion convinced the pig teenager to say sorry to his classmate and leave. The boy was about to leave when he heard a soft voice:  
-Danke. Danke sehr.

He turned around and saw a tall, slim duck girl looking at him, her arms beind her back. She was wearing a pink top and jeans.  
He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. He was about to ask what she meant but she, as if reading in his thoughts spoke:  
-It means „Thank you very much“ in German.  
The boy massaged his arm and gave her a shy smile-N-no problem. I just can’t s-stand bullies, even if they are my friend-ds. T-they all make f-fun of my voice, t-that I s-sound weird and stup-pid and…  
-Well-the girl interrupted him, putting her hands on her hips-I think you have a pleasant voice. I don’t think you sound weird.  
-Really? T-thanks.  
-By the way-she leaned closer to him and, tilting her head down to look him straight in his eyes said-Out of curiosity, what is your name?  
-D-Donald. Donald Duck.  
-Mine is Konnery. Arianne Konnery.  
-That sounds…nice. I like your name.  
She blushed upon hearing this. Without saying anything, Konnery kissed Donald‘s cheek, making his face go red.  
-Thank you, Donald-she gave him a soft smile as he muttered something unintelligible-I will never forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to say:
> 
> Arianne Konnery (Kay K's real name) is not German, but Swiss. Personally, I like to believe she is Swiss of German descent. Peter Pig (he appeared in Wise Little Hen, a 1934 cartoon where Donald Duck appeared for the first time) mistook her for German due to her language.


End file.
